Fuu Hououji
Fuu Hououji is one of the Legendary Magic Knights sent to save Princess Emeraude. She controls the Wind. In the English version of the OVA, she was voiced by Lisa Ortiz. Official Character Biography *Name: Fuu Hououji *Meaning: "Wind of the Phoenix Temple" *Birthday:' December 12 ' *Star Sign: Sagittarius *Gender: Female *Age: ' 14 years old' *Blood Type:' A' *Hair:' Blonde' *Eyes: Green *Height:' 5'1" or 156cm' *Status: Magic Knight *Hobby: Reading Books *Grade: 8th Grade or Junior High School in English Version *Favorite Food: Sushi *Least Favorite Food: Yucky Foods *Favorite Colore:' Green' *Favorite Subject: Math *Least Favorite Subject: Art *Extra Curricular Activity: Archery Club *Specialties: Computer Programming *Career Goals: Systems Engineer Personality ' ' Personality: Fuu is always smiling, but she is actually quite a strategist. She is calm and polite, but blunt: her comments are often right to the point. She is the brains of the team and often saves them from a lot of trouble. Her power lies within her intelligence; she is accurate and logical. Her time spent in the archery club at school allows her to use the bow and arrow well. Her first weapon is a bow and arrow set. She then moves on to a huge sword of Escudo, which becomes too heavy to lift if anyone besides herself tries to pick it up. Her magical element is Wind. Bio: In the OVA, Fuu is still the most intelligent of the three, but is not so much 'polite' than on the series. She plays the piano at the musical club, but she will go to another country with her parents. Taking control of Sky God Windam, she is the opponent of Ferio against Cefiro's invasion of Earth. One of Fuu's largest strengths is her ability to strategize and to think logically. She starts displaying this ability at the start, by not panicking and thinking about what was going on.She has strong morals, but she's also very curious. When the 3 knights find Presea, she doesn't want to just walk into her home, but once inside, looks around with serious interest! *grin* , in the Manga, when the 3 knights meet Ferio, Fuu again shines, as she manages to get his help to reach the escudo without revealing their identities! Plus, the handsome Ferio, falls for this brave young heroine! Fuu Hououji (鳳凰寺 風''Hōōji Fū, Anemone''?) has snapping green eyes and short blonde hair (brownish-blonde in the anime) and wears glasses, except when in full armour (Fuu is notably the only Magic Knight whose hair and eyes do not share the same color base). She is more quiet and reserved than the other two members of the group and serves as the voice of reason. Along with specializing in archery, she is also highly intelligent and logical, though this is more akin to book-smarts than street-smarts. Fuu often states the obvious and is very blunt in a fairly humorous way, much to Umi's dismay in some situations. Fuu deeply believes that her belief, along with Hikaru's and Umi's, is her strength in saving Cephiro. She often has moments where she doubts herself, but comes out strong and resolved in the end. Fuu is in love with Ferio, the estranged brother of Princess Emeraude, who has been helping them since they met in the beginning of the first series. In the second arc, she grows closer to Ferio, and though she is torn knowing she helped kill his sister, his feelings for her never waver. In the second season, Fuu wins an archery contest against Lady Aska, after which they become friends. Fuu is very polite and calls people Sir or Miss (''-san'' in the Japanese version). Voices: Hiroko Kasahara (Japanese); Bridget Hoffman (English TV Series), Lisa Ortiz (English OVA) Story Season 1 Fuu attended a private school for intellectually-gifted children. She was on a school trip to Tokyo Tower when she saw an energetic girl enjoying the scenery through the telescope. This girl is Hikaru Shidou, though Fuu didn't know her. When she saw her running out of money to continue viewing, Fuu approached her and gave her spare tokens to continue the journey. Only moments after she left, she heard a voice calling her out as Magic Knight. In instant, along with Hikaru and another girl named Umi Ryuuzaki, Fuu was transported to Cephiro. Despite everyone else looking panicked, Fuu remained calm and was the one to initiate the three to introduce each other. The girls met the Master Mage Clef shortly after and he told them the plight of Cephiro, starting from Princess Emeraude's imprisonment by High Priest Zagato. The only way for them to go home was to save Cephiro. Fuu decided to just "play along", unlike Hikaru who was more than willing to save Cephiro, or Umi who kept insisting to return back to Earth. Unfortunately, Zagato's minion Alcyone attacked them and the girls had to flee. She gave pursuit, but was eventually driven back by Hikaru's magic. The girls was soon sent to Legendary Spring of Eterna by Presea to obtain the Legendary Minerals of Escudo. On the way, while traveling inside the Forest of Silence, they met a swordsman named Ferio whom Fuu eventually persuaded into their bodyguards. After this, the outcome differed between the anime and manga. *''' In the anime', they stumbled upon a stone that turned nearby animals to monsters and also dragged humans that tried to attack it and turn them to stone. While Hikaru and Umi distracted the monsters, Fuu and Ferio were about to destroy to stone, but Ferio, being a close-ranged fighter, ended up being dragged to the stone. After urging Fuu to believe in herself, she took her bow and shot a sure shot to the stone, destroying it. After this battle, they managed to exit the Forest of Silence. Ferio gave the girls a certain box, in which he claimed that it may grant a wish to come true, and left. However, Fuu started to develop small feelings to him. *'In the manga', the encounter with the stone didn't happen. However, right after exiting the forest, Alcyone ambushed and wounded Umi from behind. While Hikaru fought a losing battle, Ferio became desperate and wanted to help, but Fuu stopped him, saying that it's Hikaru's fight. Eventually, Umi couldn't take it anymore and managed to acquire her magic and ultimately drove Alcyone away. Looking at Umi's wounds, Fuu also wished for magic and soon Clef gave it to her through telepathic link. With her spell, she healed Umi's wounds. Ferio also departed at that point, but not before he gave a ring to Fuu, causing her to blush heavily and even lost her sense of direction for a short moment. The girls eventually obtained the mineral of Escudo and brought them back to Presea. In the anime, she's killed by Ascot's monsters while completing the weapons, but in the manga, the attack didn't exist. The girls now journeyed to revive the Rune-Gods. As they journeyed they grew into best friends. In the anime only, the girls decided to use the box Ferio gave to them. It turned out to be a communicating device to Ferio himself, and while Hikaru and Umi's wishes were deemed to be "stupid and loud" by Ferio, he was stunned with Fuu's wish, who just wanted him to be safe. The girls later met Ferio again, secretly under the contract of Ascot to lure the girls to the desert. Although it looked like he would betray them, he ended up helping them. Unfortunately for him, Ascot caught him red-handed and used him as a hostage to lure the girls again. During the night, Fuu left her friends alone to save Ferio. They ended up helping each other to survive, and eventually after Ferio used himself as a bait to the monster, which was sensitive to sounds, using Hikaru and Umi's wishes recorded in his communicator, and told Fuu to run, she didn't run and resolved to fight. This results her sword to evolve and finished Ascot's monster in one blow. Afterwards, Ferio left again, but he would occasionally help the girls. '''Season 2' While returning to Earth, Fuu acted rather normal, but she still harbored her grief within her heart. Eventually she revisited Tokyo Tower to reunite with Hikaru and Umi. After Hikaru declared that she wanted to return to Cephiro, they were brought there in instant. The exception was that due to the lack of Pillar (Emeraude's position) the world was in crumbling state and three other worlds, Autozam, Chizeta, and Fahren, attempted to take over. The girls must defend Cephiro and look for a new Pillar before Cephiro crumbled. In these series of events, Fuu helped in defending Cephiro. She also found out that Ferio was actually the little brother of Emeraude, making him Cephiro's Prince. In the anime, more depth was given. When Hikaru's sword was broken thanks to Nova, Umi and Fuu was left to defend Cephiro on their own. Unfortunately, she was captured by the Fahren faction. In there, she struck a deal with its ruler Lady Aska into an archery match. If she wins, she's about to be freed but if she lost, they can do whatever they like. Fuu ended up winning and told Aska the truth of being the Pillar of Cephiro, which casted doubts on Aska's ambitions. Just then, Ferio busted in to save Fuu. However, her words eventually made Aska cancel her dream to take over Cephiro's Pillar position, knowing that she still love Fahren. Fuu later joined Hikaru and Umi to destroy the individual behind the chaos, Debonair. When they did, they returned to Earth, unable to come back to Cephiro anymore. However, they were satisfied that Cephiro returned to its peaceful state and beautiful form, and it was able to function on their own. Family Not much is known about Fuu's parents. However she does have an elder sister named Kuu. Kuu has an obsession with a certain cake sold in Tokyo Tower and always asks Fuu to buy one whenever she visits the Tower. Kuu1.jpg|fuu's older sister, kuu (in manga) Kuu_her.jpg|fuu's older sister, kuu (in anime) Love Interest Fuu has only one love interest in the series, and that is Ferio. Fuu develops a romantic interest towards Ferio, and unlike reports of other girls, their relationship will never be questioned, their relationship is the one that looks the most obvious in the series. In the season 2 of Magic Knight Rayearth, Fuu was very sad when she finds out that Ferio is Emeraude's brother, but he forgives her quickly and their relationship continues to grow. In the anime after the defeat of Debonair, Fuu and Ferio are forced to separate, However, they never forgot each other. While in the manga it is revealed that the girls are able to return to Cephiro whenever they want, so Fuu and Ferio were able to stay together. Powers and Abilities As a Wind Knight, Fuu's magics revolves around the Wind Element. Her spells include: *'"Winds of Healing" (''Iyashi no Kaze): A healing spell. Fuu covers her target with soothing winds, healing them. *"Emerald Typhoon" (Midori no Shippu): Fuu's first and most used attack spell. She sends out a strong gust of wind towards the enemy. *"Winds of Admonishment"(Imashime no Kaze): Fuu covers her enemies within winds and immobilized them. *"Winds of Protection" (Mamori no Kaze): Fuu protects herself and her allies with a barrier of wind. *"Emerald Cyclone" (Midori no Zenpuu): This spell was made in the anime only. Basically, it's Fuu's strongest attack spell which spends out simultaneous gusts of wind that seem as sharp as blades. Because Fuu is attributed to Wind, her magic is mainly used for defense. Her attributed wind may also be a factoring reason why she has the most spells. fuutrans3.jpg|shooting an arrow 106977-7006581-Fuu28.jpg|link=http://rallihir.rubberslug.com/gallery/home.asp 93716-4900583-Fuu27.jpg|link=http://rallihir.rubberslug.com/gallery/home.asp Magic knight rayearth2 004.jpg|casting magic spells Fuu2.jpg|casting spell 800px-Fuu_Hooji.jpg|fuu releases her spell 468191-5781475-Fuu40.jpg|link=http://rallihir.rubberslug.com/gallery/home.asp imgshow.jpg|link=http://rallihir.rubberslug.com/gallery/home.asp 33997-4855768-Fuu19.jpg|link=http://rallihir.rubberslug.com/gallery/home.asp 77501-4708455-Fuu25.jpg|link=http://rallihir.rubberslug.com/gallery/home.asp Windam '''Windam is Fuu's Rune God. Fuu was the second to revive her Rune-God, Windam. The events differ greatly between the anime and manga. *'In the anime', the girls met Ferio again, this time taking care of a girl named Selena. Although he was just "taking care" of her, Fuu grew jealous on her and left with her hearts in doubt. Unfortunately for Ferio, these were all a trap set by Zagato's minion Innouva (an anime-only character). When Fuu confronted Windam, Innouva knocked Hikaru and Umi away and fought Fuu before revealing that he had Ferio as a hostage, and told her to choose between Ferio's life or Windam's power. After several thinking, eventually Fuu chose to save Ferio. This proved her heart's strength which Windam quickly acknowledged. He used his power to drive Innouva away, and eventually granted Fuu his powers, but would not be seen again until the last Rune-God is revived. In the end, Ferio was overcame with guilt and after a brief apologizing he left. But he later helped the girls to ultimately defeat Innouva through his communicator. *'In the manga', the dancer Caldina used her dance to brainwash Hikaru and Umi, and she had them fight Fuu in front of Windam. She tried her best not to injure her friends to the point that she developed a new spell to immobilize both of them. Caldina then manipulated Fuu with her dance, directing her to attack Hikaru and Umi. However, Fuu was merely "playing along" with Caldina's tricks and ended up blasting her with magic. Shortly after, Caldina repented her ways and walked away in a friendly note, and Windam also acknowledged Fuu's heart strength. This event also happened in the anime, but it has nothing to do with the test. windam_fuu.jpg|Fuu with Windam 239879.jpg|Windam, Rune God of Wind 115279.jpg|Windam, Lord of sky Windom.png|Windam in OVA Voices In the anime, Rayearth , Fuu Hooji is voiced in Japanese by Hiroko Kasahara , in English from Ruby Marlowe , in Italian by Daniela Favatelevision edition and Emanuela Pacotto VHS edition in French by Claire Tefnin in Spanish by Marcela Bordes and in Portuguese by Fátima Noya Trivia *Fuu Hououji literally means "Wind of Phoenix Temple". *In the Italian version of Magic Knight Rayearth Fuu is called "Anemone" In the Brazilian version she's named "Anne". Her name in Spanish Dub is "Anais" *An interest note about her name: 鳳凰寺 風, the character 鳳凰 literally means phoenix; whilst the character 風 translates to wind; and the character 寺 actually carries the meaning of shrine or temple. Fuu's name suggested that she is a wind-user and that her Rune God takes the form of a bird - the phoenix. *Fuu is in the Archery club. At the beginning of her journey, she used a bow and arrow she borrowed from Presea to defeat her enemies. However, once she received her sword, she never used her bow and arrow anymore. *''Fuu's sword is the largest'' in the manga, easily matching the height of Clef's staff, but in the anime, it is slightly shorter, only at Fuu's height, it is also ironic how Fuu should have the largest sword, considering her element. *One of the series' running gags is that Fuu is prone to stating the obvious, which sometimes irritates Umi. *Fuu likes playing RPG games. She often compared the journey in the first season with RPG elements such as fighting monsters, gaining experience points and finding treasures. *The wind/air color is yellow. However, Fuu's color is green, the color of Earth element. *Her Rune God was located in the Sky Shrine which appears as a floating mountain-shaped crystal in the sky. *She once persuaded Umi to eat Mokona. *In Chapter 222 of TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, Fuu, Hikaru and Umi appear as the classmates of a reborn Clone Sakura. It is unknown if these are the same Fuu, Hikaru and Umi or alternate versions from a different world. Category:Characters